My Boys
by Ryan C
Summary: Edward Was Just At Home When Emmett Starts To Annoy. Carlise is mad. Yeah The Summary Sucks... Just Read It. Warning : SPANKING! Don't LIKE! DON"T READ!


"EDWARD ANTHONEY CULLEN AND EMMETT DALE CULLEN!" Carlise bellowed at the two boys rolling around outside. He gave his children alot of freewill, they can leave or come back when ever they wish to but under no circumstances are they aloud to fight with each other.

And of course that's what his boys were doing.

--Flash Back--

Edward sat on the couch, listening to '_August Rhapsody' _on his IPod whiloe playing '_Halo 3' _ on the XBox when in waltz Emmett. A bored Emmett at that and that one of the hardest things to deal with since when Emmett is bored, he likes to make fun of you, annoy you and eventually make you do whatever he wants. This usually only happens when Rosalie isn't around since she gets royally pissed at him.

"ED! EDDIE! You wanna play football!" Emmett shouted punching Edward in the arm, if he was human a bruise would probaly be on his pale arm.

"Emmett, it's Edward, you know that and no." Edward muttered, Emmett just smirked and countunied being annoying.

"Come on, Ed! Play football with me!" He whined, flicking his brother hard in the forehead, Edward hissed.

"Emmett! STOP!" Edward screamed sometimes Emmett can be a pain.

And that's when is happened, Emmett threw the football, hitting Edward's IPod sending it airborne out the window and into the rocks bellow, smashing it into little bits. Then Edward lost it, jumping on Emmett and the fight began.

--End Of Flashback--

Both boys jumped up off the ground. I swear their faces looked alittle more pale then usual.

"What's going on here?" Carlise yelled, both boys looked at their shoes, refusing to speak up to their father and tell him what happened.

"Fine then Emmett, give me your football and Edward hand over you IPod. You grounded for a week for them both." Both boy didn't had over either of them.

"Alright! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW," Carlise demanded, " Where is the IPod? The football?"

More quiet but then Edward looked out the window, Carlise ran to the window and saw the broken IPod and football.

He took a calming sigh and looked at his boys. They looked so young and so guilty but he knew he had to punish them, he took another breath.

"Alright boys, time for your punishment." Both boys looked wide at Carlise, they both knew what was next but neither of them wanted to admit it.

"Edward, go stand in the corner, Emmett come here." Carlise said sitting on the couch, Edward jumped into the corner and Emmett stood in place. He was strong, fast, fights bear but he was terrifed to walk over to his father and take the punishment but then Carlise made up his mind and grabbed his hand, pulling him over his lap. He started swatting Emmett's backside immedently. He waited for Emmett to start to whimper before he started his lecture.

"You **SWAT! **Will not **SWAT! **Break **SWAT! **Your brother's **SWAT!** Things **SWAT! **You **SWAT!** Will not** SWAT!** Fight **SWAT! **With **SWAT! **ANY! **SWAT!** Of Your **SWAT!**Siblings** SWAT! **And** SWAT!** You **SWAT! **Will** SWAT!** Anwser** SWAT! **Me **SWAT!** When **SWAT!** I **SWAT!** Ask **SWAT!** You** SWAT! **Something! **SWAT!**" Carlise then kept swatting intill Emmett was crying tear-lessly then he started to rub his back.

Soon Emmett stood up, clearly embaressed, he rubbed thye back of his neck.

"Edward, come here, Emmett corner." They quickly changed places, Edward slowly lowered him self onto Carlise's lap and Carlise started smacking but felt no need to repeat his lecture and just kept spanking Edward intill he was crying without tears. He rubbed his back and cooed in his ear.

"Emmett." Emmett came out of the corner and sat beside Carlise hoping to be comferted by his father.

"Okay, You both are grounded for the week from XBox and you have to help clean out the basement. I hope you both learned a lesson."

Emmett smirked, "Yeah, the next time you want to fight your brother, make sure Carlise isn't home." Edward began to laugh while Carlise glared swatting Emmett's head, he ducked and ran to his room laughing the whole way while Edward went to call Bella.

"My boys." Carlise whispered smiling.


End file.
